whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Alistair Grout
Dr. Alistair Grout was the Malkavian primogen of Los Angeles until his presumed Final Death in 2004. Biography , but I choose to stay my course. In time, too, may your star fade and disappear...|}}While the country and the year of his birth are unknown, Grout once owned an insane asylum where he did his research and work. As per typical of his profession at the time, Grout was a firm believer in . Grout also had a wife whom he loved very much, though she suffered from an incurable disease. Unfortunately, one of Grout's patients was the Malkavian who embraced him, only to die in the next morning, when the orderlies found the pair and had the "patient" taken to the sunny outside pen, where she suffered the Final Death leaving Grout with no answers about what really happened to him. Now without answers, Dr. Grout began to build up theories trying to discover what he had become. After long years of isolation he discovered other like him, and became aware they had their own society called Camarilla, while referring to Grout himself as a fellow "Kindred". He approached the other "afflicted" in order to know more about this new condition they were experiencing. After some time past his initial dealings with the others, he was made a Primogen among their kind. He took it as a token of appreciation from the vampiric population of Los Angeles due to his age and eloquence, and used his position to further his research. Unlike other Malkavians, Grout seemed to be considerably rational and had a great mind for science. However, according to his recordings, he struggled with the voices that plagued him, providing him with secret details of their lives; Grout kept his composure until the voices started to speak outside of conversation, warning him about a powerful vampire implied to be LaCroix and "his blackest crimes, both past and future." He also deeply loved his wife, even after his Embrace. Grout regretted the fact that he couldn't run an asylum anymore, and he missed the horrendous things that happened in such institutions (he hadn't had much respect for human life). Grout also enjoyed puzzles and riddles immensely, going so far as to transform his own house into an immense maze full of such riddles. Eventually the Malkavian began to withdraw from Kindred society altogether due to his growing paranoia, but also to dedicate himself on finding the cure for himself and for his wife, whom he kept in a prolonged state of unconsciousness believing that would preserve her life. During the events depicted through the game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, Grout's isolation causes concern among the power figures of L.A. until a Neonate is sent to investigate his silence. The neonate discover Grout's presumed remains, while a Brujah anarch called Nines Rodriguez is framed for the Primogen's murder by prince Sebastian LaCroix. Trivia * According to his audio recordings, Grout learned about and gained Ghouls of his own, which he then used in his experiments. In one of his more humorous recordings, he states, "The one called John went so far as to gnaw off his arm and escape into the floorboards like some feral rodent. I still hear him scurrying about at night; he must be making an atrocious mess…" * Grout's preferences for different psychiatric practices do not make much chronological sense. He laments the popularity of Freud's theories and in another place reminisces how the sounds of insane asylums included the "gurgling of the lobotomized." Lobotomy became an accepted medical practice decades after Freud made his mark on psychiatry. *The audiotapes Grout leaves around are similar to the ones used by Dr. Seward, in Coppola's " ." *It is very, very unlikely that a vampire of such an age would leave a skeleton after his Final Death. This allows presuming that Alistair went into hiding and left some younger vampire to be killed instead. (Or that the creators of the game are under no obligation to follow every single rule in the VTM's book.) This theory makes no sense for several reasons: 1) no young vampire you kill in the game leaves a skeleton so the creators did not follow these rules, 2) Grout wasn't that old to begin with, he was probably embraced when Dr. Freud was still alive, 3) he would never have left his wife open to attack while he himself was hiding and 4) his presumed killer would have to make sure that they got the right vampire otherwise the whole deal behind this would be in danger. *The painting in the entryway to Grout's mansion is often assumed to be Grout, but it's intended to be his wife (Filename: malkwifepic). Gallery EB4RlPvXUAA7PZk.jpg Grout's_wife_concept_art.jpg|Grout's wife concept art Videos References *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (video-game) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Malkavian Category:Vampires of unknown generation